


Take Four

by sonofadeanwinchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofadeanwinchester/pseuds/sonofadeanwinchester
Summary: Sebastian is away filming I, Tonya and you get some much needed pleasuring in. Thank God for FaceTime.





	

His glowing eyes filled my phone's screen and his smile filled my heart with so much gladness. "Baby, how's filming going?"

My fiancé and best friend, Sebastian, was gone over to Switzerland filming a scene from his newest movie, I, Tonya. I had met his beautiful co-star Margot a few times and fell in love with her down to earthiness and how she was just so damn sweet. But, I threatened Seb with his life if he gathered more than friend feelings for her. He snorted loud one night while laying in bed, his arms wrapped around my bare shoulders and kissed my neck. "Baby, you're my favorite person in this entire world. I could never replace you with someone else .... Chris was fucking kill me."

I was walking to work, the tall skylines of New York filling the background. With my headphones on and a skip in my step, I told him about how I got a promotion at the Insurance place I had been working at for a few years. He congratulated me with lots of lens kisses and a promise to celebrate in a few weeks when he was back home. "I love you."

He smiled wide, the pink blush framing his freshly shaven face. "I love you more."

He had been sporting a terrible mustache; he hated it, I hated it, he even had a few fans on his Instagram posts leave no room for the imagination what they thought of his newest facial hair feature. Whether it be that women and men found his stache overbearingly sexy, more so found it disgusting and demanded that he shave it off. We chuckled reading through the comments, drinking large glasses of wine and eating huge slices of the finest pizza we could get at 1 AM.

"I'm glad but also missing the stache." I covered my lips with a shaking hand and laughed loudly.

He chuckled, shaking his head, always holding eye contact with me. "Tell me about it .. my lip is so _cold_ now."

I stopped at a small coffee shop and ordered my regular; a large coffee with three shots of espresso and two shots of hazelnut. As I recited my daily order, I heard Sebastian whispering the order into my headphones, his laugh sheltered by a paper cup himself. "Oh, I don't drink that much coffee."

He snorted, spewing a bit of coffee from his lips. He cleaned his chin and wiped his lips, "right and I don't own forty pairs of Ray Bans."

"Oh fuck you, Stan." I got a few looks from young mothers and older men who were shocked I would say such 'un-lady like' language in public.

He wiggled his brow, licking his bottom lip, he sucked in between his lips. I felt a blush fill my chilled cheeks and a small wet spot forming in my panties. "I wish you could ... been too long baby, too fucking long."

I chewed on my cheek, winking at him. "I'm off tonight at 6:30 and don't work tomorrow till 3. Maybe ... phone sex? Or, better yet! ... FaceTime sex."

He laughed out loud, looking around him to make sure no one had heard my request. "You sure to make a tempting bargain. The time difference is totally fucking with our minds and relationship. Like last night for instance, I woke up with such a hard on that nothing seemed to help. Not even that picture I have of you on my phone."

I laughed, "Seb, you have thousands of pictures on your phone of me. You gotta be more spec-. Jesus, I know which one it is." My face turned a dark shade of red and I covered my face with my free hand.

He chewed his bottom lip and squinted his nose, making my knees go weak like always. "Mhmm, the one with you in nothing but a pair of black stilettoes. You had started the evening in a pair of matching bra and panties but, damn, they just had to go."

I opened the door to my office and smiled to a co-worker, setting my coffee on my large wooden desk, I whispered that I loved him so much. "Hey, remember that time you came to visit me here at work for 'lunch' and you bent me over, repeatly, on my desk."

He laughed again, the glorious sound filling my ears. "Damn, good times baby." He situated himself and angled the phone to his crotch so I could see his ever growing erection. "We gotta stop or else, I'll be catching a flight home, ASAP."

I sat on my desk, moving my phone to my chair so he could see my full view. "Come claim what's yours big boy."

He sighed loudly and leaned into the screen, clearly seeing exactly what I wanted him too. "Fucking Christ, you don't have _any_ panties do you? Fucking commando at work?"

I licked my lips slowly and ran my hand up my freshly shaved leg, just skimming short of my thigh long skirt. "That's right, baby." I slipped my hand under my skirt, touching myself slowly for his pleasure. I heard a moan escape as his shifted himself, leaning back against the couch. "You got it out, baby?"

"Fuc-. Just go for it baby, let me see what you can do for yourself when I'm not there."

I threw my head backwards and let a moan crawl it's way up my throat and I found my clit, adding just enough pleasure. Seb's breathing hitched and I chuckled, letting two of my fingers slip inside. "Ugh, baby, I'm so wet."

" _Oh my god_." The words came from his through clenched teeth and pained expression. I could hear his hand running up and down his shaft, small curses in English and Romanian dripping from his bitten lip.

I squealed as I found my spot, my thighs shivering from the pleasure. "Oh God, Seb. I'm s-."

"Dammit, baby. I'm there too .." His head fell back onto the couch and his jaw fell slack as he was coming close to his release.

"Baby, I'm gonna-." Too damn late. I pressured my clit as I rode out my orgasm and my juices flowed out of me like a river in the jungle. It was leaking onto the floor, dripping slowly from my sex but from my desk. "Baby, it's leaking onto the floor. You made me squirt ... at work."

He licked the corners of his mouth and stood, waddling over to the sink. I fixed my skirt back down over my thighs and marched out casually to the bathroom. He was cleaning himself up with a knock came on the door and a woman's voice whistled over the bustle of the workplace. "Sebastian! Are you jerking off again to that fiancé of yours?" _Margot_.

"Dammit Margot! She's right on the phone-."

"Hello, lovely! I see you have pleasured yourself from this hunk as well?" She giggled.

"How did you know?" I chewed my lip and rolled my eyes.

She held two manicured fingers and smiled. "1; because I heard Sebastian's moaning from across the damn parking lot. 2; you both have this 'I've just had phone sex' glow on your faces."

Sebastian took the phone from her and he smiled, rolling his dark blue eyes. She was right; his face was flushed slightly with a thin layer of sweat on his brow. "I should go baby. They want us back for something." He shook his head and asked Margot to "get the fuck outta here." As politely as possible, of course.

I giggled like a school girl who just lost her virginity and nodded. "I should go too, my boss wants a meeting with the newest promo's this morning."

He bit his lip again and blew a kiss to the camera. "I love you my sweet baby."

"I love you too." I kissed the screen and ended the call. "Fucking so much."


End file.
